The End of Heartache
by xXAngelic ScarsXx
Summary: We both knew it was going to happen, but it should have never had to happen the way it did." Yaoi one-shot Marth/Roy Slight Marth/Pit


**The End of Heartache**

**Important:** In this fic, the tournament starts around the end of January and ends around November. It also contains yaoi… And lots of it!

I would like to dedicate this one-shot to my most dedicated reviewers: (in alphabetical order) **emeral wolf, Gir Crazy**, **Hinata'sbf, HokageAkamaru, iChocoLove, **and **JtheChosen1**.

Italics signify that there is a flashback.

Oh… And the only thing I own in this story is the plot. I don't own any characters (no matter how much I wish I did…), places, or anything else mentioned.

* * *

We both knew it was going to happen, but it should have never had to happen the way it did. Still, our separation was inevitable. We were from different worlds, only brought together for a simple tournament. Yet, we became a couple, even though we knew we would have to leave each other eventually. We wanted to be together. No, we needed to be together. We were attracted to each other, like molecules. Positives and negatives, fire and ice. I never had much faith in the saying that opposites attract; you changed that. You were my opposite, and my other half. You had everything I lacked, everything I needed. You were always positive, strong, outgoing, while I was… not, to say the least. I was trapped in a whirlpool of self-pity and self-hatred. Though I may have lost my country quite some time ago, the scars had never healed. No one had ever tried to help me heal them.

Except you. You tried. You saw right past my cold, distant exterior. You could see the little fragment of warmth that still lingered inside my heart, even though it was covered by many layers of ice. I remember you were the first one to approach me after Master Hand gave his speech, marking the official start of the Super Smash Brother Melee Tournament.

_I noticed you as you first entered the auditorium on the day everyone arrived. For some reason, you intrigued me. You had this aura that made me almost want to get to know you. Almost. I could not allow myself to give up my solitude. Not for anyone, especially not someone I had never even met._

_Despite that, I still watched you as you were conversing with Link, whom you soon after became great friends with. After a short dialogue, he took his usual place beside his darling Zelda, and you ascended up the steps to get to a higher seat. That is when my sapphire orbs met your cerulean ones. I felt my blood race, and I am sure that my cheeks flushed ever so slightly, which is why I looked away, attempting to look as unapproachable as possible._

_But, that did not stop you. If anything, it encouraged you to walk all the way up the stairs and sit in the seat next to mine. You were silent, though. I assume you were thinking, trying to find the right words to say to me. You remained silent as Master Hand gave his obligatory speech. Honestly, I did not listen to a word he said. I was too busy getting a closer look at you. I longed to run my fingers through your spiky, red locks, just to see if they were as soft as they appeared to be. I wanted to gently caress your smooth, pale skin. I was attracted to you, and to be honest I was completely terrified; I never let you know that though._

"_Hello!" you said cheerfully, shaking me from me thoughts, which, at the time, were involving how to avoid being around you as much as possible so my ridiculous miniature infatuation would not grow._

"_Pardon?" I asked for I had been too far into my thoughts to have comprehended what you had said._

"_I said 'hello'," you said, smiling genuinely. I almost melted when I saw you smile. Your smile could brighten up a room and bring a little sunshine into anybodies day, no matter how horrible it had been, which is why I decided to give up on avoiding you altogether._

"_H-hello," I stuttered, which surprised me. I had never stuttered before. "Shit," I thought embarrassedly. "I already sound like a complete and total imbecile!"_

_You acted as if nothing had happened. "I'm Roy," you said as you extended your arm for me to shake._

"_Oh Gods… I have to touch him?!" I thought hastily. "What do I do?" Aloud, I said, "My name is Marth," and somehow shook your hand without losing my composure. I felt a small smile grace my lips. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Roy."_

"_Ditto." You stood up and said as a young child in grade school would, "We should eat lunch together!"_

And we did eat lunch together, and breakfast and dinner as well. Everyday, no matter how hectic the tournament was and how stressed out we were, we always had those times together to chat about anything and everything. You seemed to have quite a short attention span at times and it amazed me how our conversations could start out about the musical The Phantom of the Opera and in the end we would somehow be talking about Oreo's. It also amazed me how long your attention span could last when our conversation ended up being about a serious topic. We had many of those, many about love, hate, politics, and our homelands. I can remember the first time we got into a discussion about love.

"_I do not think love is really all it is cut out to be," I said as I sipped some coffee in the dining hall, watching the quarrelling Link, whom looked like he was infuriated enough to punch a hole in the wall, and Zelda, who looked almost ready to cry an ocean of tears. "I mean, look at them." I gestured to the arguing couple, whom were also the only couple in the manor at the time. "They always seem so happy and blissful, like nothing could ever come between them. Now look at them."_

_At that precise moment, Zelda slapped Link across the face, bellowing, "YOU INCOMPETENT, FATOUS, POMPOUS BASTARD!" This caused Link to become the one who looked as if an ocean would fall from his eyes._

_You shrugged. "They'll get over it," you said casually. "A little skirmish won't murder a love that strong." You sipped your hot chocolate, causing a dot of the whipped cream which topped it to stick to your nose. You crinkled your nose in irritation, then wiped it off with a napkin. "It'll take much more than that to make everything they've gone through a waste."_

"_How can you seem so sure?" I asked, arching an eye-brow in curiosity. "They have never been like this before, at least, not that I am aware of."_

"_I'm not sure," you replied. "You can never be sure about love, but you have to hope for the best. That's a big part of relationships; hope."_

"_Hope?" I questioned, bemused._

_You nodded while saying, "Yes, hope. You have to go into a relationship hoping for the best and that everything will work out. After a few months of finding out you can tolerate each other, you have to hope it'll last for eternity and that the person is your soul mate."_

"_You have a point there," I replied, "but I thought the most important thing in a relationship was trust."_

_Again, you nodded. "Yes, it is. But hope is a pretty important thing, too."_

"_Well, what else would be of significance in a relationship?" I questioned._

"_Respect and love," you answered._

"_Is that all?" I asked as Link had embraced Zelda in a hug. It appeared they had worked things out._

"_Yes," you said as Link and Zelda shared a chaste kiss. "Love is beautiful," you went on. "It shouldn't be discriminated against, no matter what the circumstances are."_

"_Meaning…?"_

"_Meaning petty little things shouldn't get in the way of it," you responded strongly. "Such as race, religion, and gender."_

I was filled with such delight when I heard you say that, for I was beginning to discover that I had feelings for you. I then knew for a fact that at the very least if you did not return my feelings you would not think of me as something awful. Though, it did take me a very long time to admit those feelings to you. Despite how close we had gotten and despite how certain I was that you would not over-react when I told you. I still feared telling you that I was falling in love with you. Something huge had to happen before I decided to take action, which happened just before our Easter Holiday.

_Your eyes widened as you read the letter, which had been specially delivered while we were training at the Great Bay stage._

"_Oh dear Goddess Elimine!" you exclaimed, rereading the life-changing letter._

"_What happened?" I asked, concerned as to what the letter had said and why it was so important that it had to be specially delivered._

"_My father," you began. "He… He wishes to arrange me in a marriage. He's asking me to come home during the break to meet my bride-to-be!" I could not tell if you were angry or not, since your expression only showed that this news had surprised you._

_I believe I was taking the news harder than you were. "Arranged marriage? My Roy is engaged?" my mind screamed, panic filling my veins, though I hid it well. "SHIT!"_

_It was then that I noticed that you were shaking uncontrollably. "No…" you murmured. "NO!" you then screamed. "This is all wrong! It isn't supposed to be this way!"_

_I looked at you confusedly. "Whatever do you mean?"_

"_I…I can't get married," you said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "My heart already belongs to someone! I can't get married to someone when I'm already in love!"_

"…_In love?" I questioned, now extremely confused and panicked. Not once had you mentioned that your heart was taken._

"_How am I going to get out of this? SHIT!" You were freaking out, your eyes ever so slightly watery._

"_Calm down," I said lightly pulling you into an embrace and stroking your back in an attempt to comfort you. "It will be alright. Do not fret. From what you have said about your father, I have reason to believe he is a great man and will understand if you tell him why you wish to remain unmarried."_

"_I don't even know if he could handle this," you muttered more to yourself than to me as you began to calm down._

_Though as you calmed down, I began to panic even more. I am surprised you did not notice my heart racing, for your head was still pressed against my chest. I had to do something, anything. I would not allow you to be taken away from me without even attempting to see what we could have shared!_

"_Roy," I said, deciding on what I should do._

"_Hmm?" you asked as you pulled away, looking up at me. "Yes, Marth?"_

_I pressed my lips against your lightly, causing my blood to rush even more than it already was yet somehow my heart also skipped a beat. Your lips were shockingly soft and not so surprisingly warm. I thought I was hallucinating when I felt you pull me closer and return the kiss. I pulled away a moment later._

"_Marth, what was that for?" you asked, bewildered. "I mean, what does it mean? Or… erm… I think you get the point, don't you?" _

"_I wanted to feel the lips of my love against mine before he was taken away from me," I replied, not showing any signs of emotion whatsoever._

_The look on your face made it appear as if you have just had an epiphany. Then I felt a pair of lips crash against mine, and to my disbelief those lips belonged to you. I was certain I was dreaming, or maybe I had taken a large amount of damage during a battle and elapsed into a coma. Either way, I was not about to pass this wonderful dream up. I kissed back with a tender vigor, pouring as much love and passion into the kiss as I could._

_I ran my fingers through your crimson locks, deciding to find out if they were as soft as they had always appeared. I felt your tongue lightly dip into my mouth, asking permission to deepen the kiss; permission which I granted eagerly. Our tongues met in a fight for dominance, which you won, for I decided to play the submissive role. I could feel your pink muscle exploring my moist cavern, something very few people had ever done. You did so slowly, as if to make sure no detail was missed._

_To my displeasure, you pulled away, causing me to moan lightly at the loss. Was it already time for my dream to become a nightmare?_

"_I love you," you said, gazing deeply into my eyes with yours, which at the moment were abnormally bright._

_If my heart would have been beating any faster I would have had a heart attack. I was overwhelmed with joy, so much that I almost felt like crying. "I love you, too," I replied, a genuine smile gracing my lips, as well as yours._

"_I love you so much, Marth," you said before pressing your lips against mine again._

_One thing led to another, and after around half an hour of making out at Great Bay, we decided to go somewhere much more private. We literally ran to my room, since it was closer than yours, earning strange looks from many of the fellow smashers, especially the young ones._

_Immediately after I closed the door behind us and locked it, you pushed me against it somewhat violently. Your lips crashed against mine as your hands started undoing my cape, quickly discarding it onto the floor. My breastplate soon followed. One by one, layers upon layers of both our clothes made it to the floor. We were soon left in nothing but boxers._

_Since I knew the room much better than you did, I took the initiative of slowly walking to the bed, causing you to walk backwards for our kiss was never broken. We gracefully fell onto the soft navy bedspread, me on top of you._

_I finally pulled away and began assaulting your recently exposed neck with a trail of kisses and soft bites, leading up to your ear. I playfully tugged at the lobe, causing you to gasp in pleasure. I lightly traced the tip of my tongue along the edge of your ear, causing you to tense slightly and your breaths to become ragged._

"_Marth," you managed to gasp out in a raspy voice as began assaulting the tender flesh on the nape of your neck. "I want you to make love to me."_

_I pulled away a moment, gazing deeply into your eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this already?"_

_You nodded. "It seems right," you commented._

_It was my turn to nod before our lips once again met in a kiss._

_That night was filled with much passion and ecstasy, both of which neither of us had experienced before and both of which were much more intense than either of us had ever dreamed. That night myself, all of myself, to you and you did the same for me. That night we shared the ultimate expression of love._

I changed a great deal after that night. I began to both open and loosen up, all because of you. You changed me for the better and even earned the title of my other and better half. I loved you dearly for everything you had done for me and everything you had given me. Come hell or high water, you were there for me and I was there for you. We saw the each other as perfect, even when all our flaws were exposed. We were like those couples in those glorious romance novels, the kind of love every girl wanted and envied anyone who had it. I thought nothing could come in-between us.

Then… Something did.

_From time to time I questioned why people assumed I was the female in our relationship. This was one of those times. You were excruciatingly furious at me for forgetting our six-month anniversary._

"_How could you forget something so utterly important?" You snapped, holding a gift and a card you had gotten for me and looking like you were about to pull every strand of hair off of my body in an attempt to torture me._

"_It is only six months, Roy," I replied, sighing and shaking my head. How could I get through to you? "It is not even technically an anniversary. Anniversary's are yearly things."_

"_Well, it's half a __**YEAR**__ so I think that should count for something!" you fumed, cerulean orbs narrowing. "Maybe it's a half-anniversary!"_

"…_A half-anniversary?!" I asked, rather annoyed and a little surprised by how ignorant you were acting. "It is a rather insignificant anniversary." I regretted those words once they left my mouth, knowing just how angry you were going to be._

"_INSIGNIFICANT?!" You screamed, causing everyone to look at us. That was quite a bit of people, since we were in the main room of the Super Smash Bros. Manor. "__**INSIGNIFICANT?! YOU CONSIDER HALF A YEAR OF BEING TOGETHER INSIGNIFICANT? So what?! Our LOVE is INSIGNIFICANT?!**__"_

"_Roy, I did not mean it like that!" I said hurriedly, attempting to think of something, anything, to calm you down._

"_Then what DID you mean, MARTH?!" you spat with venom. You did not allow me to reply. "If you think the anniversary is insignificant, than maybe you think __**I**__ am too!" you shrieked as he threw the gift and card at me before storming off._

"_Roy!" I exclaimed, leaving the items on the ground where they had fallen and running after my love, whom was already opening the door to the manor._

_By the time I had made it outside, you were already down the short flight of stairs._

"_ROY!" I exclaimed, trying to get your attention. "Do not go! Please, Roy?"_

_You stopped walking away and turned around, looking up at me. "Why should I? So you can tell me what else is 'insignificant'?!"_

"_You are being extremely unreasonable," I said, trying my best to hold back my rage._

"_Extremely unreasonable?!" you echoed, face reddening in anger._

"_Yes," I replied curtly. "Much like a woman whom is suffering from that time of the month." I knew you would start walking away after that comment, so I decided I would follow. I began to descend the steps, eyes on the ground before me._

_As I carefully made my way down the stairs I heard a loud, high-pitched screech of tires. My eyes shot up as everything fell into a slow motion scene. A beige car tearing off the street and onto the sidewalk, you on said sidewalk. In a flash everything went in fast-forward and I saw a quick glimpse of you pinned between the car and railing, your eyes bulging with shock as you were thrown backwards with a sickening crunch, blood spattered all over the hood of the beige car and the railing of the stairs._

"_ROY! I exclaimed, my eyes wide with worry. The only thought in my mind was, "Please be okay." I ran down the last few steps and over to you, whom was collapsed over the railing. "Roy? Roy?!"_

_I heard a light groan as you looked up at me, blood dripping from your nose and mouth. "Marth…" you somehow managed to gasp out._

_I placed my arms around you, trying to be as close to you as possible. Your blood ran onto my shirt, arms, and pants, though I paid no mind to it. My only concern was you. "Roy! Don't die, Roy!" I pleaded, desperation flooding my voice._

"_I… I can't," you said weakly, something so uncharacteristic of you. "I'm sorry, Marth."_

"_NO!" I exclaimed, feeling tears rush to my eyes and my brain begin to panic. You couldn't die! You couldn't leave me here all alone! "Please… No!"_

"_Don't waste your time grieving for me, Marth," you said, coughing out a small amount of blood. "You need to move on from this."_

"_Never!" I cried, tears gushing from my eyes. "I'll never forget you or replace you!" Somehow, you smiled lightly. "I never asked you to. I don't want you to forget everything we've shared, but I also don't want you to dwell on it." Again, you coughed but this time more blood came. I felt my heart begin to break. "You'll have to love again."_

"_I can't! I love you!" I gazed into your now cloudy, cerulean eyes._

"_I love you, too," you replied as your eyes began to close._

_My own eyes widened. "No!"_

_Your body fell limp._

"_**NO**__!" I screamed, breaking into violent sobs. "__**NO! ROY! Don't die! Don't leave me!**__"_

_I spent the next six hours crying, holding you, never letting go of your precious body, the body I loved so and that I never held again._

_Now I am left here, in a new Super Smash Brother's tournament, without you, writing to you in my checkered journal. If you were still here it would be our one year anniversary. Yes, it has been half a year and I still think of you everyday. It frightens me, though, because everyday it hurts a little less and I think about you a little less. I have even found myself attracted to another boy. He reminds me of you so much, Roy. He has the same cerulean eyes that you had. He has your innocence, your spunk, even your body build._

_I have never really talked to the boy. I do not even know his name, though for some reason I think I should go find that out. I just wonder, is that really what you would want me to do? I know you said I should fall in love with someone else, but I cannot help but worry you will be angry at me for this. I am afraid you will think I have replaced you, but I can never replace you, Roy. There will always be a special space in my heart reserved for you and you alone. I still love you so much, and I always will._

_With that, I close the book and set it on the table, just as the new boy that reminds me of you so much enters the room. I get up and walk over to him._

"_Hello," I say, extending me hand for him to shake it. "My name is Marth. What is yours?"_

_He grabs my hand and firmly shakes it. "Nice to meet you, Marth. My name is Pit."_

_

* * *

_

…_Honestly, I almost cried while writing that. After I wrote the part when Roy died, I went around for a few hours freaking out because I killed him… It freaked a few people out, because all I said was, "I killed him…" They all thought I went on a homicidal rage and killed my significant other… XD_

_I apologize to my dedicated reviewers who I assume thought I would be writing a happy story… It feels odd dedicating a sad story to someone… But, it is the only story idea I have that I could actually write out at the moment… All my ideas for non-one-shots DIE!_

_Anyways… Reviews would be greatly appreciated!_


End file.
